


Home-Ec

by SpicyCheese



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Character study fluff?, Gen, Mostly fluff then, and Killer-Clones bonding, as well as literal Marshmallow Fluff, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Alison spend a day together. </p>
<p>Set post-season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-Ec

*_*_*_*_*

“So remember, if she says not to do it, touch it, or eat it- jus' don’t. I don’t need 'n earful from her for weeks on end. She’s even more tightly wound than usual now that she’s off the booze and pills so whatever she says, go along wit' it, yeah? Got it, Meathead?”

Helena sticks out her tongue but doesn’t bother to correct the nickname. It’s grown on her.

"I mean it. I'm serious, understand?." Sarah says, ignoring the tongue.

Helena wasn't happy. She _told_ Sarah she would rather stay with Cosima but Sarah had just mumbled something _'computer dates'_ and _'bloody time difference in Germany'_ And said they were going to Alison's instead. Helena was unsure about Alison. Alison stands very straight and has many rules _unlike Cosima_. Helena huffs and finally replies, "Yes. I understand."

Feeling satisfied, Sarah raps on the basement door 3 times. It’s only a moment before Alison opens it, admitting them both inside.

“Thanks again for lettin' Helena hang here for the day. It was gettin' a bit too hot for us out there and it’ll be easier for me n' Felix to find a new place on our own.”

“It’s no problem,” Alison replies, though she's already distracted; her eyes following Helena nervously as the blonde begins to drift around the room, inspecting knick-knacks as she goes.

“Riiiiiiight…” Sarah drawls, choosing to make her exit rather than to even try and intervene. “Alright, see you then." Sarah opens the door and adds over her should a quick “Be good” before shutting it behind her- leaving the two remaining clones to wonder whom that comment was directed towards.

After a beat, Alison carefully balances a broad smile on her face. “So…”

Helena ignores her for the moment, instead continuing to inspect a particularly delicate ceramic bowl. After turning it over several times, she finally looks up to address Alison. “Where are your husband and children?”

“Oh. Yes. Yes of course- I had Donnie take the kids over to his mother's house for the day.”

Helena’s face closes a bit. “That is unfortunate.”

“Why?”

Helena shrugs lightly, “I am very good with children.”

Alison’s hand flutters near her face, up off her check and then back down, a butterfly of nervous gesture. “Yes, well, I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for my children to see another woman just like their mother..."

_“We are not alike_.” Helena says it quickly. Curtly. Alison goes to say something but stops, thinking better of it. Instead she adds a mumbled, "Yes, well... yes.”

Helena nods and continues to stroll around the room, fingering crocheted bits and prodding items on shelves. Alison’s face twitches in time with each contact the blonde makes, which seems to only encourage Helena further.

Having made her way all around the room, she arrives back next to Alison. “You have a nice house.” Helena says it quite flatly and it’s unclear if this is a conclusion she’s come to or simply a line Sarah had suggested to use to keep the peace.

Either way Alison seems slightly relieved to hear this. “Thank you Helena. Make yourself at home.”

Helena narrows her eyes for a moment. “And what will you do?”

“Oh, me?” Alison touches her cross necklace absentminded. “I was planning on working on some decorations for Gemma’s classroom. School starts next week.” Alison pauses lips pursed, debating a moment before adding, “If you’d like to help, you’re welcome to…”

Helena looks around the room again, staring off. “Perhaps.”

Alison waits, but it seems as if Helena has moved on, examining a picture of Alison in her most recent play. Alison moves on as well and heads into the craft room, where the table is covered with the half-finished project, already in progress from the night before.

Helena joins her in the room a few minutes later, pausing only a moment to rake her eyes over Alison's materials spread out on the table before proceeding to begin exploring the drawers and bins, one at a time.

Alison is clearly bothered by this, as a crease of consternation forms between her eye brows. She debates saying something but Helena has been careful so far- _incredibly intrusive but careful_ \- and something about the way she spins the wheel of scissors (more than a bit reminiscent of the way Alison herself has in the past) keeps her quiet.

Helena's hands sift through art supplies. Markers, ribbon, glue sticks, scissors- _scissors are fun_ \- and various other drawers, cataloguing items by touch as well as by sight. She forms a mental log- _resources-_ things for a later that may never come. It's an old habit and one she's loathe the drop, despite how many times her sister says she's safe.

This in mind, Helena takes two sticks of spearmint gum from a drawer, shoving one into her pocket ( _for later_ ) and one into her mouth. She grinds the gum between her teeth, biting down hard and releasing it with a snap. It tastes like a cold winter day in the forest. Like her childhood- the few days when she was allowed out to feel the sun on her bruised skin and feel the pine needles under her bare feet. She pockets one more stick for good measure before she moves the next drawer, She continues her inventory, sparing a glace now and again at the soccer mom, as she continues to riffle though.

"What are these?" Helena asks, producing a pair of pink, noise canceling headphones from one of the many drawers.

Alison looks up briefly before dropping her eyes again to the project at hand. "Oh, those are for when I go shooting," She says, trimming the ends of the paper letters until they're even again.

Helena hops up on the counter and sits cross legged, examining them further, "Shooting _what_?"

"My gun," Alison says, waving her hand absentmindedly, not bothering to look up this time.

"You have a gun? And you shoot it?"

"Yes, of course I _shoot_ it..." Alison sighs, finally lifting her gaze to meet Helena's. "Why do you ask?"

*_*_*_*_*

Gunshots split the air of the open field, each with a resounding * _crack*_ but neither clone flinches. In fact, both seem to _lean into_ the noise, the way you would to a familiar song or when a good friend has something to say.

Alison empties the last of her rounds, the bottles on the fence down range pinging and shattering in time with the shots. She lowers her weapon and turns to Helena, both removing their protective earphones.

It wasn't long after the topic of guns and shooting came up that they'd made the decision to make an afternoon of it. Alison had whirled around the house, quickly packing a few things and they were in the car and out into the field before they knew it. Both of them were eager to grasp the common ground and end the awkwardness that had been weighing on them all morning.

"You are very good." Helena says, meeting the other clone and receiving the gun handed to her.

"Thank you. I've been practicing for a while now. Beth taught me how to shoot." Alison says, readjusting her ponytail, and fiddling with the collar of her vest.

"Beth?... Oh yes... the little copy-cop..." Helena mumbles, remembering, while moving to reload the new clip.

The click of magazine seems to snap both women back to reality. A reality where it was not so long ago that Helena's goal was to use a similar weapon, to kill the cop in question.

A fog of tension seems to settle over them and Alison zippers her vest up to chin, as if that will keep out the chill from the words. Helena furrows her brow slightly, digging the toe of her boot in the dirt a bit. She chews her lip for a moment, weighing before adding, slowly, "She was a very good teacher. I am... sorry."

Alison sighs, and lets the hand fiddling with her zipper finally relax, settling by her side. "Thank you, Helena. It's... it's okay."

Helena nods slightly as both women place earphones back on ears- more than ready to muffle things and focus instead on common targets down range.

*_*_*_*_

They continue on like that, trading turns back and forth in silence, until they've expended the last of the ammo. Each removes their earphones and find much of the tension from earlier has faded with the gun smoke. It's a relief, as they make their way back to Alison's van.

"This was very fun," Helena says as they open the trunk, placing the gun back into its case.

"Yes, it was. You're very good as well..."

Helena pauses. "Yes. Tomas made sure of this..." she says quietly.

Alison knew only what little Sarah had told her of Helena's past, but it was enough. It was enough to cause Alison's maternal instincts to overpower other concerns, as she reaches out, to touch Helena's shoulder. Helena jerks and inch at the touch, causing Alison to jerk back as well.

"I'm sorry." Alison adds, softly. "I know... I'm just glad you're safe, here with us, now."

Helena shrugs a bit. "It is fine. Tomas taught me many things besides guns. He taught me to speak languages and to speak to God. But I am glad he is gone," She rankles her nose, hocks and spits, as if the act could remove his name from her lips. Her expression brightens a bit, as an idea comes to her. "Have you ever used riffle? I could teach you how..."

"Oh, no. That's... very kind Helena but one gun is more than enough for me I think. But thank you."

Helena shrugs. "Okay. Is no problem."

The quiet that follows is broken by the noise of Helena's stomach growling

"Oh," Alison starts. "I completely lost track of time. Are you hungry?"

"I am fine," Helena says, looking slightly ashamed of her stomach's betrayal.

"Nonsense!" Alison smiles, waving it off. "I planned ahead and packed us snacks. Come on, we'll sit up front and eat." She removes the soft-sided cooler bag from the trunk, closing the tailgate afterward. Alison slips around towards the front of the car and Helena dutifully follows suit, climbing into passenger side.

"Now," Alison starts, as she unzips bag. "I made us sandwiches. I wasn't exactly sure what you like to eat so I went out on a limb and packed _my_ favorite..."

Helena moves to reach for them and Alison blocks her hand, "Wait," she says, holding up one finger. Then, rather solemnly, "Now, you have to _promise me_ , if you don't like it, to _tell me_. I'm happy to pick up something different on the way home. It's no trouble what so ever. Agreed?"

Helena nods, eyes still fixed on the bag.

"Good." Alison says and hands Helena a sandwich, which she is quick to snatch up, barely pausing to remove the plastic before taking an enormous bite.

Alison removes two canteens of water as well, placing them on the dashboard for each of them before delicately unwrapping her own sandwich. She takes a bite, closing her eyes and savoring it. She opens them again and turns, intending to ask Helena if she likes it. The sandwich is almost gone. "That answers that I guess," She smiles. "Looks like you liked it?"

Helena nods fervently, shoving the last bite in her mouth and reaching for the water. "Fwat if fthif?" she asks, chewing.

Alison blushes. "It's called a Fluffernutter sandwich. It's marshmallow Fluff and peanut butter. I never allow the kids or Donnie to eat it- it's all sugar and useless calories but it's nice to _indulge_ once in a while. Is it okay? Do you want something else?

Helena washes down the last bite with water, swallowing with a big gulp. "Do you have another?" she asks, earnestly.

"Oh-Of course!" Alison digs out another from the cooler between them.

Helena is quick to grab it, taking another huge bit. She chews, mouth open, but her facial expression is so happy Alison doesn't even mind. The blonde gulps it down, looking to Alison again slowly. "This," she says, pointing to the remaining sandwich, "This, I like."

"I'm so glad," Alison smiles. "Also, I was wondering if you'd mind if we made one more stop before heading back to the house? I need to pick up a few things for dinner before Donnie and the kids get home..."

Helena shrugs again, still fixed on the sandwich, examining the white and orange layers between the whole grain slices.

"Wonderful," Alison says, as she put the car in gear, and pulls away from the empty field.

*_*_*_*_*

Their time in the grocery store was quick, though would have been quicker if Helena hadn’t continued to stop- gazing in awe at the seemingly endless display of brightly packaged items. Alison told her she could pick out 2 or 3 things if she liked and was rather surprised when the blonde returned to the cart with 2 tins of anchovies and a bottle of mustard. “ _This_ is one of _my_ favorites. I can make it for you later, yes?”

Alison manages to force a smile, her stomach initially churning at the thought. Helena's face is so open and hopeful though, that she almost automatically replies “I’d _love_ to try your favorite," and is surprised to realize she’s not lying.

They stroll through the remaining aisles and Alison makes sure Helena isn’t looking as she slips an extra container of Fluff into her cart. She hopes Sarah won’t mind the surprise gift for later.

After checking out, the two clones make their way back to the van, loading the shopping bags. Helena closes the tailgate- with a bit more force than necessary- and both women are about to hop into the vehicle when they hear a voice from the adjacent parking spot.

“ _Alison_?” The tall blonde asks, strolling up to the pair, Starbucks cup in hand.

“Hello Charity,” the soccer mom intones. The smile is a mere formality, barely registering on Alison's lips.

“I heard you were in _rehab_.” The taller woman says- her lips curling into a nasty, satisfied smirk around the final word.

“Yes, well, I’m out now though. Clearly.” Alison says, crossing her arms lightly.

Charity huffs. “How did you manage that? Did you sleep with the _discharge person_ too?"

Helena has always been observant and it does not escape her how Alison’s lips twitch, her polite smile faltering just a bit as she exhales slowly before responding. She doesn’t miss the way Alison’s eyelids blink double quick, trying wipe the glassy beginnings of tears away. And she does not miss the way the other clone’s fists have balled and muscles have tighten, like a predator coiled and ready to attack if need be.

Alison breaths out through her nose and responds as evenly as she can manage. “No, in fact, I did not. I was able to work though my issues and resolve them. You see, it's possible to recover from addiction, unlike _certain people_ burdened with a perpetual lack of manners or just plain ugly personality...”

“ _Really?_ Well if we’re going to talk _manners_ and _personality_ then-“

“ * _AHEM_ *”

Both women turn to Helena who has cleared her throat.

“Um, excuse me, who are you again?” Charity scoffs, though stops short, caught off guard as she recognizes the resemblance between Helena and Alison.

“Sorry. Charity, this is-“

“- her _Sister_.” Helena states, extending her hand the way Alison did with her, when they first met. “Pleased to meets you.”

Charity runs her eyes up and down, taking in Helena’s wild hair and ratty green jacket. Instead of shaking, she waves her own hand dismissively, the way one would shoo away a fly. “Um, I think I’d rather _not_ ,” she states, before rolling her eyes and addressing Alison again. “As I was _saying_ , I-“

“Um, do _NOT_ talk to her that way,” Alison says, stepping a bit closer and getting between Helena and the suburbanite.

“ _Excuse me?_ I’ll talk however I want to! What are you going to do, beat me up too? Don’t think I won’t call CPS on your ass. Drugs and violence, HA! They’ll love that...”

Alison twitches as if she’s been slapped. Hurt starts to sting behind her eyes, and she feels her right arm tense, ready to connect with something. She opens her mouth to try and reply, but instead feels a tug on her vest that pulls her back a pace.

Helena steps up quietly between them and takes the coffee cup out of Charity’s hand. She calmly removes the lid and turns it over, slowly pouring the contents on the ground. She drops the cup, and crushes it under the sole of her boot, all the while never loosing eye contact with the taller woman.

“You are out of coffee. Go get more now. Goodbye.” Helena states.

Charity’s mouth guppies in protest for a moment but stops as Helena steps a bit closer and emits a low growl from the back of her throat.

The taller woman lets out a little _eek_ , before backpedaling a few feet, quickly. She turns and powerwalks briskly in the direction of the store, nervously glancing over her shoulder at them several times as she goes.

Helena watches her leave, a small smile playing on her lips. In what feels like another lifetime, she would have followed the woman- _predator stalking prey_ \- but not now. Not today. Realizing Alison was still behind her, the smile falters. She recalls Sarah's instructions to her: _Be good_. She turns around again, ready to be disciplined. _Sarah will not be pleased_.

Instead of a look of disapproval, she finds Alison is smiling. Smiling even as a stray tear escapes down her cheek. "Thank you Helena," She says softly. "I... don't have many people left that would stand up for me. Not _truly_. Not like that. That was... just... _thank you_."

Helena nods, still quite surprised. This was not what she expected. _She is not angry! Sarah will not be angry!_

Alison dabs at her eyes with the cuff of her shirtsleeve and chuckles slightly. "That was pretty funny too- did you see the look on her face?" She smiles now, pulling herself back together, posture straightening slightly. "I'm glad you did that, though. Another minute I might done something a bit more... _rash_. To say the least."

Helena's smile broadens. Part of her wishes she could have seen _that_. Maybe she and Alison could have hunted together. Maybe in another life.

Alison waves her hand again, airing the moment away. "Why don't I drive us back to the house. I need to do a few more chores there but maybe after I'll make something you and Sarah can take home for dinner later too."

Helena nods again, both of them happy to leave Charity and her smashed coffee cup behind.

*_*_*_*_*

The rest of the evening passes by smoothly. _Better than smoothly_ even. Alison busies herself in the kitchen cooking dinner, while Helena plays sous chef, retrieving ingredients and utensils for her. After they finish, Alison puts on a CD before tackling the dishes.

"What is this?" Helena asks, pointing to the stereo.

"Oh, this is one of my faaaaaavorite musicals. It's called _Chicago_." Alison briefly outlines the plot and it's not long after that they're both singing (or in Helena's case humming- she doesn't know the words, yet) along to the soundtrack.

Time flies and it's not long before there's a knock at the basement door. Both women head downstairs to let Sarah in.

"Sorry it took me so long. Felix insisted I drop 'im off at Colin's first..." She looks from Helena to Alison. "Hope she wasn't too much trouble..." she smirks, grabbing Helena's coat from the hook and tossing it to her.

"Not at all!" Alison smiles sincerely. "Today was quite enjoyable, actually."

"Yes." Helena agrees. "It was... Maybe I could visit again and meet your children some day?" She asks, shucking on her coat.

"Helena," Alison says seriously, stepping up to face the blonde. "I _promise_ , when I'm ready for my children to meet... the rest of us... you will be the first of us I introduce."

The two clones stand in front of one another, both watching and waiting, unsure of what to do next. It's just a moment though, before Alison steps forward, wrapping Helena up in a quick hug. Helena reciprocates, squeezing back tightly before they separate again.

"Wow," Sarah quips, eyebrows raised from her spot leaning against the door frame. "Did Cosima share her _'medicine'_ with you two or somethin'? Geez..." She smirks again. "Come on Meathead. We should go..."

Helena turns and moves to join her sister.

"Oh- Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!" Alison turns and collects a large shopping bag from the stairs. "I made you both some dinner, so you won't have to worry about it." She smiles, ignoring Sarah's eye roll and hands it to Helena, adding in a whisper, "There's a surprise in there too. Ingredients from our lunch earlier..."

Helena's grin is all fangs and cheeks. "Thank you Alison. Goodbye."

"See ya later," Sarah adds, following the blonde out and closing the door behind them. The punk shakes her head as they get in the car. "So how was it, _really_? A day wit' Alison... I can't imagine what you guys would do together..."

Helena shrugs, "We have much in common."

Sarah raises an eyebrow once again, "If you say so. Let's get out of here. I'm starvin' and whatever Alison made smells a hell of a lot tastier than what Felix had planned..."

Helena glances at Alison's house as the pull away, and smiles- looking forward to the next time she gets to visit her other Sister.

*_*_*_*_*

 


End file.
